Delusion & Reality MidoIchi & FujiMido
by NAOKINanae
Summary: Was inspired to write this fic because Fujimon and Midori! They're my cannon pairing in Aoharu! First chapter will be about MidoIchi first! A straight pairing! Please look forward to the next chapter! Next chapter warning! Extreme BDSM, S&M ANGST. TRAGEDY!


2014 November 6

The day started as usual in Hoshishiro Hospital where all the nurses would admire the outstanding doctor, Midori Sensei and the constant pesters of Fujimoto Sensei as known as Fujimon to many.

"Fujimoto-Sensei, I told you the paediatric section isn't a place to play in you know~?" Midori extended his hand, touching Fujimon's shoulder in order to prevent him from getting closer while cracking a gentle smile making the nurses swoon.

"Look at them again today!"

"Fujimoto-Sensei is always so persistent!"

Chatters and whispers resounded through the hospital corridors.

Nurse Akabane appeared and patted Midori's arm lightly, "It's time to get back to work doctors", and she spoke monotonously with her expression unchanging.

However Ichi Akabane glanced at Midori shyly and a small smile dangled from her lips, "Get back to work Fujimoto-sensei, I'll get back to work as well…" She turned and heeled off professionally.

"You heard her Fujimoto-Sensei" Midori emphasized and gripped Fujimon's arm a tad harder than usual, making the giant Fujimon's face flush.

"Midori-san! Y-You remember… November 11 right?" Fujimon stuttered nervously and fiddled with his thumbs, blushing all together. Midori's reply to Fujimon's question was a pat on his head, a cute smile and then turning another direction to walk off. Fujimon stood in the same spot, clasping his hands together, for a second it felt as though dog ears appeared together with an enthusiastic wagging tail, anticipation filled Fujimon's eyes.

"Good work today Midori-Sensei" Akabane's voice echoed in the paediatric ward that Midori was working in, she walked in slowly with files occupying her arms, she took effort to slide the door close and a *Click* was heard. She sashaying into the room in a seductive manner attempting to grasp Midori's attention. Midori spun his chair around and greeted Nurse Akabane warmly, "Good work to you too" she hastily got to where Midori was and Midori steadily took the heavy files she was carrying then placing it onto the table with a *Thud*. "Thanks for bringing these over Nurse Akabane" Midori spoke with appreciation and took a quick note of Akabane's actions. She was walking to Midori real slow and the expression that was showing in her face was not one of pure intentions.

"Midori-Sensei…" Akabane sighed and went forward to place both her hands on Midori's shoulders, forcing him to remain seated on the chair. Akabane brought her face closer to the still calm and collected Midori, planting a shy kiss on his lips. "I didn't know there was this bold side to you… Nurse Ichi…" Midori spoke softly and licked his lips. Akabane blushed hard and heartbeat racing, pants getting heavily, she straddled Midori whilst locking him into a passionate kiss.

"Nnghh…" Akabane moaned as Midori's hands roamed over Akabane's body, he slowly unbuttoned her uniform and gently tugged her nurse hat off her head, pulling off the rubber band that held her hair in a high ponytail, delightfully taking in the view of her hair flowing down her delicate back.

Midori slid Akabane's uniform down her slender body and gave a final tug to pull it down, tossing her uniform to the side, he lightly nibbled on her shoulder and held her hips in place. Akabane grinded against Midori's hardening member slowly and her hands wandered to grab locks of his hair, urging him to quicken his advances. Shrugging off his doctor's coat, Akabane unbuttoned Midori's blouse to take in the alluring body of a champion player in TGC, she snuggled closer against Midori's body, she was enticed by the wonderful cologne he used that never failed to make her excited. Her love for Midori was genuine and she was incredibly smitten by his everything.

With a swift movement, Midori opened his work drawer, rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant out and smirked at Akabane, causing her to be even more bewitched by the cunning doctor.

"Get on the bed Ichi…" He whispered into her ears, shivers went down her spine and the rising feeling of excitement made her more lustful than she ever was. She laid on the bed awaiting her partner to follow suit, she peeked at what Midori was doing. Midori unzipped his pants, releasing his hard rod from the constraints of his pants, leaning against his work table, he started to stroke his member making it slicker with every pump, tempting Akabane with his lascivious eyes. Akabane's mouth started to water and her privates seemed to be making it look like she just wet herself, unable to bear the uncontrollable desire, her hands slid down her body and one finger, followed by two fingers were entering her lewd opening. Moans and heavy breathing filled the room, no words were needed to exchange communication, they just knew they were needy of each other's bodies and it was no more than just desperate physical connection. At least that was what Midori's mind was set on.

"Mi-Midori… Sensei... I-I can't…" Akabane's lustful pleas echoed in unison with her gasps in pleasure, "Please Midori… Sensei…" Akabane repeated in a weak tone, her body full of want, wanting Midori in her right now.

"If you want this…" Midori held his aching member in place, "You've got to work for it Ichi…" Midori strutted towards Akabane whilst stroking his rod suggestively. Akabane angled herself in a way that her face was positioned close to Midori's throbbing dick. Midori grabbed Akabane's hair and urged her to take in his little brother.

Akabane still on the clinic bed, kissed the tip and opened her mouth to engulf the throbbing member whilst licking the slit ever so often, she slowly took in the length of Midori's shaft and with each indecent bob of her head, his cock got wetter and slicker to slide in her mouth, Akabane tried hard not to gag and listened to Midori's commands, "Just like that Ichi… Use your tongue more… Yeah…" Midori observed Akabane's naughty movements while still gripping her hair and thrusting his cock wantonly into her petite mouth, the warmth he felt thrusting into a tight hole was excruciatingly delicious.

"Gonna… Come…" Midori shoved his dick hard into Akabane's drooling mouth while he came, releasing his seeds into her body, he pulled out with a swift movement and lifted Akabane's face to look at his, "What a dirty expression you've got there _Nurse Ichi_ " Midori smirked evilly and grabbed Akabane's arm harshly, throwing her body against the bed so she was lying facing straight up at the ceiling, Midori climbed on top of her, his proud manhood still standing tall, "The fun starts now _Nurse Ichi_ ". He was prurient in his sexual advances, Akabane knew just what he was about to do next. Midori thrusted two fingers into her moist hole, scissoring his way through her hole, earning the gasps and rigid breathing of the weak female positioned below him. He slid down her body and went face to face with her bottom, stretching her butt cheeks, he licked and slurp at her pee hole in a licentious behaviour which proved to be tremendously scandalous, leaving Akabane in a wet mess.

"Can't enter without preparing you right?" Midori purred as he was caressing his hard on, relieving himself with each touch. Akabane was writhing in pleasure beneath him now and she wanted him inside her desperately. "Sensei… Please don't... Make me…" Akabane gulped, wheezing and her eyes growing cloudy with lust. She tilted her head backwards abruptly after Midori managed to stroke her sweet spot, Akabane grabbed Midori's arm and brought it to her mouth, sucking his fingers greedily signalling that she wanted more. "E-Enough sensei… D-don't torture… Me…" Akabane swayed her hips in unison to the fingering she was getting, "In... Inside… Sensei…" Akabane used her hands to stretch open her private hole, moving her hips shamelessly in front of Midori.

"Can't be helped Ichi…" Midori angled his throbbing dick at Akabane's entrance, pushing his hard rod slowly, deeply into the tight vagina, he moaned at the ecstatic feeling that was coursing through his body, he was enjoying every nook and cranny of tightness Akabane's wet opening had to offer him.

He thrusted deep and hard into her at a steady pace, but slowly the pace increased and Akabane was a moaning and gasping mess beneath Midori. Midori loved the feeling of having someone beneath him, writhing and under his control, he was the ultimate dominator and he was enjoying the scene he was seeing right in front of him right now. Akabane's responsiveness was making Midori's sexual situation break the roof and he was incredibly driven to make full use of this slutty body writhing underneath him.

"Ahhh! Hnnggh…!" Akabane was close to her climax and with a sputtering rain shower, she came hard with a pleasurable cry escaping from her lip, Midori's hands moved with reflex, covering her mouth to stifle her cries while he was still pounding aggressively into her tight pussy, Akabane's tight walls gripped Midori's hard member at the moment she climaxed, causing Midori to cum right after her. He fell atop of her, panting heavily, both of them covered in sweat. Akabane glanced at Midori for a short while and averted her eyes quickly, covering her hands over her mouth and bashfully smiled to herself.

"It's cold isn't it" Midori got up the bed and stretched himself feeling refreshed. "Midori sensei?" Akabane questioned. He trotted over to the cabinets where the blankets were placed and nabbed a blanket out turned around then strode towards the Akabane laying on the bed still heaving, he tucked her in the blanket and continued to dress himself up after wiping himself off, he washed a new towel and placed it beside Akabane, "After you're done resting, get up and wipe yourself clean before leaving alright?" Midori's usual aloof smile appeared on his face again, making Akabane fluster internally.

Midori wore his doctor's coat, straightened his dressing and adjusted his tie. He gave a light wave towards Akabane before walking over to the door. Just after he unlocked the door, the door was hastily and abruptly slid open by someone.

" .RI-SAAAAN~!" A chirpy Fujimon appeared and pounced Midori. Midori stood rooted to the ground unable to move due to the heavyweight put on him.

"Eh? Is there someone else here?" Fujimon wondered and got off Midori, strolled into the ward and looked around. Hmm? There was someone there thought Fujimon.

"Come on, get out Fuji… Don't just go into people's clinics without permission" Midori was about to grab Fujimon's arm to drag him out of the room but Fujimon was too strong and didn't budge at all, he stared at the direction of the bed, "What… What is this…? Midori-san?" Fujimon stared at the Akabane whom was covering her body with the blanket given to her.

"It's just what it looks like" Midori answered coldly.

"Huh… But I thought-"Fujimon was cut off by Midori's deathly expression.

"You didn't think I was serious did you?" Midori nonchalantly waved his hand, turned his back and left the confused Fujimon to unravel what he meant.

~END~

Writer Note: Helllooo guys~! Don't worry there'll definitely be FujiMido in the next chapter! Hope you were able to bear through this! I haven't written fics in quite some time! Hopefully I'll start writing again! I've still got AoKaga to complete OTL'' and I haven't started at all!

Please look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
